Godzilla/Cece
Description Cece was a normal human, until he confessed his feelings for a girl named Emily, who is the main narrator of the story. She denied him, but also, as Emily says it, "Wronged him in ways I shouldn't have.". It is never specified in the series how exactly she wronged him, but we can assume it was not right. Years afterwards, Cece goes missing, and the last thing anyone heard of him was he told Emily that because of her, he would be transformed into a monster. She didn't believe him, and in the same year he went missing, numerous Kaiju began to attack the world. Then, when all seemed lost, Cece resurfaced as a "Giant monster of infinite power" and began to kill the Kaiju attacking the planet. While it is not specified which Kaiju he killed, Emily lists names of Kaiju that did appear before Cece; Megalon, Angrius, Gigan, "And others". The monster Cece transforms into is said to have the sole purpose of tracking down Emily, although what he will do to her once he has her is unspecified. Storyline Episode 1- Beginning of the End Cece was a normal human, until he confessed his feelings for a girl named Emily, who is the main narrator of the story. She denied him, but also, as Emily says it, "Wronged him in ways I shouldn't have.". It is never specified in the series how exactly she wronged him, but we can assume it was not right. Years afterwards, Cece goes missing, and the last thing anyone heard of him was he told Emily that because of her, he would be transformed into a monster. She didn't believe him, and in the same year he went missing, numerous Kaiju began to attack the world. Then, when all seemed lost, Cece resurfaced as a "Giant monster of infinite power" and began to kill the Kaiju attacking the planet. While it is not specified which Kaiju he killed, Emily lists names of Kaiju that did appear before Cece; Megalon, Angrius, Gigan, "And others". However, the world realized that "He was not here to save us, he was here to kill us. The other Kaiju were merely in the way." The military developed a warhead known as Garuda (A refrence to the names of Super Mechagodzilla's cannon) that was capable of killing Cece. After the main narration finishes, Cece is seen approaching the Golden Gate Bridge, and after promptly being attacked, breaks through the bridge to enter the city. After Kamacarus attacks the boat carrying Garuda and enters the city, Cece shows up as Emily runs through the streets, avoiding Cece and Kamacarus as they begin to clash. Cece is later seen fighting Kamacarus as the Unidentified Protagonist Soldier parachutes down to the surface of San Francisco. At the end of the episode, Cece approaches Kumonga's nest, and lets out his iconic roar heard in the intro. The episode then fades to black and ends. Episode 2- A City on Fire The episode begins the same way the previous one ended, with Cece approaching Kumonga's nest and roaring. The two then begin to clash as the soldiers move into the nest to retrieve Garuda. Kamacarus then flies in to attack Cece, drawing him away from Kumonga, then the two proceed to attack Cece viciously with their claws, causing him to collapse. An explosion from her nest draws Kumonga away, with Kamacarus following suite. Cece, unseen by the audience or the characters in the episode, then gets up and moves over to Kumonga, and begins to charge up his atomic breath, then fires it at Kumonga, wounding her. Kamacarus then attacks, drawing Cece away from her as Kumonga attacks the soldiers carrying Garuda. Cece uses his tail slam, knocking Kamacarus into a building, impaling him in the chest, and killing him. The building then falls on Cece, supposedly killing him, to all the character's knowledge. As Kumonga is about to eat the Unidentified Soldier Protagonist, Cece bites into her shoulder, and pulls her away, before firing his atomic breath into her mouth, decapitating and killing her. He lets out a victory roar, which is the only time he uses a roar not akin to Godzilla 1998, Godzilla 1954, or Shin Godzilla. Instead, it sounds much like Godzilla Earth or Millennium Godzilla's roars. Cece then collapses as Garuda floats away and explodes. In the ending narration, it is said that Cece awakes, and promptly attacks the very city he just saved, causing the U.N. to evacuate the United States to Europe, leaving the US abandoned for Cece to roam. Episode 3- Battle on the Edge Several years after Cece went into hibernation, the G-force has constructed a machine known as Mechagodzilla to kill Cece. Cece senses Mechagodzilla's completion and awakes, starting to move. After, Mechagodzilla's activation, Cece stops moving and begins to fall asleep again, before Mechagodzilla opens fire on him. The battle between the two commence, and Mechagodzilla uses most of his weapons on Cece, almost none of them having effect. The only weapon that has any effect is Mechagodzilla's Chainsaw Tail, which leaves a large gash in Cece's chest. Mechagodzilla flies into the sky and fires his Mega Buster at Cece, which severely wounds Cece, leaving most of his dorsal plates broken. Mechagodzilla then skewers Cece with his jousting spear, after which Cece lets out two injured cries and goes limp. Emily then cries out in despair, saying "I didn't want him to die... Not like this!" Cece then re-awakens, and his eyes glow orange, and his dorsal plates grow back. He lets out an angered roar, and raises Mechagodzilla off the ground, and uses his Super Oscillatory Beam on Mechagodzilla, causing him to retract the spear from Cece, and goes flying. Cece then uses his Tail Shockwave on a damaged Mechagodzilla, cutting him in half. Cece then begins to glow red, and unleashes the Sonic Breaker on Mechagodzilla, completely destroying him. Cece then lets out an extremely long roar that sounds much like the roar Godzilla makes in 1954 as he is killed. Cece then fires the Sonic Breaker again, this time at the screen, ending the episode. Episode 4- Rise of the Mechas After the events of Battle on the Edge, Cece has to fight Zilla, easily dispatching him with two quick bursts of his atomic breath. Cece then arrives in an Unidentified City, where Orga attacks and destroys Kiryu. The two begin to fight, with Orga using strategy to easily knock Cece around. Eventually, Cece becomes enraged, attacking more viciously, but Orga knocks him into a large cargo boat, supposedly killing him. Cece is not dead, however, and a pink glow begins to surround him as he charges up his Supersonic Breaker. Orga begins to leave, obviously not impressed, but Cece fires the beam at Orga, piercing his heart, and killing him. Cece lets out a victory roar, and the Episode Ends. Episode 5- Jurassic Rumble After killing Gorosaurus, Zilla encounters Cece, and the two fight, with Zilla using his newly found Atomic Breath on Cece. The fight is extremely one-sided, however, and Cece easily dispatches Zilla by firing his Sonic Breaker at him, completely obliterating him and half a mountainside. Episode 6- Project Kong Cece is forced to fight Kong, a mutated ape programmed to "Kill Godzilla" The fight lasts a while, with Cece's atomic breath attacks barely grazing Kong. Eventually, Kong pounces on Cece, but Cece bites his neck, and fires his Sonic Breaker through Kong's neck, severing his head and emerging victorious. Episode 7- The Astro-Monster Cece is drawn to Japan to fight Spacegodzilla, who is, "Such a bigger threat than Godzilla that we may require his help to defeat him." The two begin to clash, both of them equally wounding each other, until Cece knocks Spacegodzilla onto his back, and fires his Atomic Breath. Spacegodzilla returns fire with his own Atomic Breath, and the two beams collide. Cece gains the upper hand, and Spacegodzilla frantically looks around, before his eyes go completely black, and he fires his own Sonic Breaker into Cece's beam, cutting clean through Cece's head with no visible wounds, killing him for good. Emily sobs in despair, overwhelmed by the death of her lover. Episode 9- The Trigger of Death (Planned) After Godzilla retreated into the ocean, a disturbance happened in Germany; a Kaiju that had one been killed had come back from the dead mysteriously, and begun to rampage across the country. It was later revealed as Gigan, and he had somehow bonded with leftover debris from metal vehicles, including MOGERA, Mechagodzilla IV, and many others. It would later be revealed that Planet X had contacted Gigan to prepare for their arrival. Godzilla arrived quickly on the scene, and began to march towards Gigan. The military, which had been fighting Gigan, saw Godzilla, and not knowing about his now passive nature, stopped attacking Gigan, and began firing at Godzilla. Godzilla simply ignored their weapons, which was confusing to them, and the Monitor even says, "Godzilla's never been that ignorant of our forces! Something's not right!" Gigan focused his attacks on Godzilla, and after a short battle that proved fruitless for Gigan, he retreated, leaving Godzilla to retreat back to the ocean, still ignoring the Military's attacks. Design Cece's design changes often switching from looking like the 2014 Godzilla, to looking like the 2017 Godzilla Earth. He is mostly seen having a bulky design, with detailed chest muscles, jagged dorsal plates, a diamond-shaped head, and yellowish eyes. As for his roar, the roars and sound effects used for him are somewhat similar to the 1954 roars, to the point of even straight-up using them a few times in one episode. His longer roar, often heard at the end of the series' intro, it the roar made by Shin Godzilla when he is frozen in ice. Other than that, sound effects from the 1998 Godzilla are used heavily, including his breathing sounds, injured roars, and exclamation roars. Moves and Abilities Atomic Breath Like all versions of Godzilla, Cece has his atomic breath. It is normally designed to look like the 2014 Atomic Breath, created out of blue, smoke-like flames, and a central beam. Atomic Beam While it is never specified or mentioned in any of the episodes, Cece does have an alternate Atomic breath attack, known as the "Atomic Beam". When he uses it, he creates an electric shield around him, then disperses it and fires a singular, concentrated beam from the tip of his snout. While in the episodes it is called "Atomic Breath", it is clearly not the same thing. Super Oscillatory Beam Much like Godzilla Earth, Cece can overcharge his Atomic breath into an Oscillating beam, shooting a soundwave-like shock out of his mouth. However, he is only ever seen doing this once, when Mechagodzilla stabs him in the chest, seemingly killing him, until he begins to regenerate and his eyes glow orange. Tail Shockwave Also like Godzilla Earth, Cece can swipe his tail in a super-fast motion, sending a sonic shockwave across the ground, cutting through everything and causing explosions across the surface it wipes. Sonic Breaker Much, more powerful than the Atomic Beam or even the Super Oscillatory Beam, Cece uses the Sonic Breaker when his energy levels reach their peak point, or when he has had a near-death experience. (Which is normally how his energy levels get so high.) when he fires it, all sound cuts out, and the explosion cannot even be heard. The only time Cece uses the Sonic Breaker without having had a near-death experience is in episode 5, when he uses it to kill Zilla. Supersonic Breaker Much like Shin Godzilla's atomic breath, Cece can fire a thin, pink beam from his mouth, although he only uses it once to kill Orga, and he is also seen using it to fire beams from his back, so it's true power is still unexplored. The circumstances needed to power the Supersonic Breaker are similar to those needed to power the Sonic Breaker, although he first shoots fire from his mouth, supposedly charging the Supersonic Breaker's power. Unlike the Sonic Breaker, the explosion caused by the supersonic breaker can be heard, but only after the Sonic Beam subsides. Personality Cece is described as being aggressive, always on the prowl looking for Emily, only stopping if she is out of range, or if he's preoccupied. He rarely rests, and when he does, he only does it to recharge power or heal. When he seems to be losing a fight, he will change his tactics to be more aggressive than before, usually ending the fight quickly. He has many near-death experiences, and is believed to be unkillable, until Spacegodzilla finally managed to kill him with his own power. Every time he has a near-death experience, his power levels increase dramatically, and his dorsal plates will glow red or pink, and his eyes will glow a fierce orange color. Despite being so aggressive, he is restricted by his size to move rather slowly. However, when he becomes extremely angry, or if he is in a fight, he manages to move quite fast for his massive size.